


here's to you, and here's to me(mes)

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, Texting, american amis im Sorry, eponine and jehan are nb, everyone is happy alive and gay, gavroche is like fourteen, this is just a gay mess tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: courfeyrocks:good timesenjolrad:we got arrested





	1. disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back w a shitty texting fic it's me
> 
> this is a literal gay mess that isnt even funny for a bit but Whatever
> 
> cassette > cosette  
> epipen > éponine  
> momrius > marius  
> gavroach > gavroche  
> holly jolly > joly  
> eagle one > bossuet  
> cheddar cheese > musichetta  
> enjolrad > enjolras  
> medioc(r)e > r  
> brohorel > bahorel  
> a big fan > feuilly  
> courfeyrocks > courf  
> comb a hair > ferre  
> jehan solo > jehan  
> montparnasshole > montparnasse

_**11:28am** _

 

 **epipen:** hello laid ease

 

 **casette:** hello light of my life

 

 **momrius:** what about me i can't believe

 

 **cassette:** one of the lights of my life

 

 **enjolrad:** disgusting

 

 **medioc(r)e:** henlo

 

 **enjolrad:** hi love!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **medioc(r)e:** hi!!!!!!!!!

 

 **epipen:** and we’re disgusting

 

 **jehan solo:** Anyway

 

 **enjolrad:** i thought you were a romantic the Slander

 

 **jehan solo:** not a romantic a Romantic,,, dead poets,,,, bones,,,,, flowers,,,,,,,,

 

 **enjolrad:** i know it was a fuckign joke

 

 **montparnasshole:** not a good one

 

 **enjolrad:** f u ck you

 

 **medioc(r)e:** let him live he doesn't joke often

 

 **enjolrad:** i want a divorce

 

 **medioc(r)e:** we,,, arent married

 

 **enjolrad:** yet

 

 **medioc(r)e:** WHAT

 

 **jehan solo:** WH AT

 

 **enjolrad:** wh o said that Not Me

 

 **courfeyrocks:** can yall,,,,,, Shut Up ferre is at his cutest i want to take advantage

 

 **epipen:** truly disgusting

 

 **enjolrad:** rt

 

 **courfeyrocks:** LISTEN

 

 **cassette:** ép!!!!!! i'm in the lobby and the new door person won't let me up

 

 **montparnasshole:** THEY JUST SPR I N T E D I GOT PUSHED OFF THE COUCH

 

 **epipen:** ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR

 

 **montparnasshole:** NEITHER OF THOSE ARE GOING ON

 

 **epipen:** WRONG I LOVE COSETTE AND SHE !!!!!!IS HERE

 

 **montparnasshole:** THE SLANDER

 

 **epipen:** also haha hey guys we got a new doorman for like, tuesdays and thursdays and saturday Days n they don't know you yet so like,,,,,, srry if they won't let u up i'll talk to them

 

 **comb a hair:** oh cool are they nice

 

 **courfeyrocks:** he stopped kissing me for this i cant believe he’s leaving me for the new door person

 

 **medioc(r)e:**  enough

 

 **montparnasshole:** not sure

 

 **cassette:** YES

 

 **epipen:** YOURE BIASED EVERYONE’S NICE TO YOU YOURE THE LIT E  R A L SUN

 

 **epipen:** aw omg they are nice

 

 **cassette:** i Told you

 

 **gavroach:** éponine

 

 **epipen:** FUCK

 

 **medioc(r)e:** LANGUAGE THERE IS A CHILD PRESENT

 

 **gavroach:** im always present?? and not a child?????

 

 **epipen:** FUCK OFF

 

 **epipen:** GAV IM ON MY WYA  IM OS SORRY I FORGOT

 

 **gavroach:** no it’s ok i knew you’d forget so i asked marius to come snatch me tf up so now we’re chillin at his and cosette’s

 

 **epipen:** MARIUS PONTMERCY

 

 **momrius:** WHAT

 

 **epipen:** YOU BRING MY BROTHER OVER HERE RIG H HT NOW SO I CAN FU CKI GN KISS YOU

 

 **gavroach:** NOT WHILE I’M IN THE ROOM

 

 **epipen:** RIGHT

 

 **brohorel:** WILD

 

 **momrius:** WE’RE OFF

 

 **eagle one:** GODSPEED

 

* * *

 

 

_**8:02pm** _

 

 **epipen:** ok parnasse

 

 **montparnasshole:** no

 

 **epipen:** you dont even know what im gonna ask

 

 **montparnasshole:** ok what

 

 **epipen:** i wanna ask marius n cosette if i can live w them/they can live w me????? but like,, who gets the apt???? do you wanna live here alone/w jehan????

 

 **montparnasshole:** i mean if you wanna live here that’s cool i can ask them abt it

 

 **epipen:** bc marius and cosette only have one (1) bedroom and we’d need the other for gav if he wants to stay over or w/e

 

 **montparnasshole:** ép you are his Legal Guardian he literally has no choice

 

 **epipen:** shut your hell the mouth we all know we’re all his not very legal guardians like his stuff is everywhere and like,,, half of our friends have a pull out couch for him and the other half have large ass couches so they dont even need a pull out couch n he has,,,, 5 toothbrushes and three changes of clothes everywhere nd he doesnt have his homework the day it’s due most of the time bc he did it at jbm’s and then stayed over at enj and r’s place and stopped by to have breakfast w bahorel and feuilly

 

 **montparnasshole:** ok i see your point

 

 **montparnasshole:** we could just,,, add our signifs and ask Them about it???

 

 **epipen:** yeah ok

 

**momrius, cassette and jehan solo have been added to the chat**

 

 **jehan solo:** what is this

 

 **momrius:** ^^

 

 **epipen:** ok so cosette!!! marius!!!! loves and lights of my life!!!!!!!

 

 **cassette:** !!!!

 

 **jehan solo:** why am i here

 

 **montparnasshole:** hi love!!

 

 **jehan solo:** !!!!!!!

 

 **epipen:** anyway,,,

 

 **epipen:** so marius,, sette,,,, would you guys wanna like,,,,, live together????

 

 **momrius:** ESY

 

 **cassette:** YE S

 

 **epipen:** AA

 

 **cassette:** AAA

 

 **momrius:** AAAA

 

 **jehan solo:** why, am i Here

 

 **epipen:** ok we need to figure out the housing arrangements

 

 **jehan solo:** w h y a m i h e r e

 

 **epipen:** parnasse GO

 

 **montparnasshole:** ok hey jehan

 

 **jehan solo:** !!!

 

 **montparnasshole:** ok so depending on where ép lives i’ll either a) have no place to live or b) have an extra room and would you wanna live together???

 

 **montparnasshole:** like it’s ok if you don’t bc then i’ll prob keep the apt but,, the offer is,,,,,,,, There

 

 **jehan solo:** EYS

 

 **epipen:** AW

 

 **momrius:** AW

 

 **cassette:** AW

 

 **montparnasshole:** ép i will smother you in your sleep

 

 **epipen:** ANYWAY

 

 **epipen:** ok so i was thinking we could live here?? parnasse if you would rather live here we could work smth out or if you guys would rather stay there but !!

 

 **epipen:** i wanted to stay here so i could change parnasse’s bedroom into gav’s bedroom so he could sleep in a real bed once in awhile like he’s fourteen and i’d like to see him more than i do bc he feels like he’s bothering me if he stays longer??? which Is Not True???? i love having him around??????

 

 **montparnasshole:** i mean if you want it that’s cool and im like, 56% sure jehan would rather Not move

 

 **jehan solo:** ur correct but i would for you >33

 

 **montparnasshole:** aw

 

 **epipen:** ew

 

 **epipen:** marius,, cosette,, what abt you guys??? like if you wanna live there parnasse can live here and turn my room into gav’s??

 

 **cassette:** no!! it’s cool!!! We have a mean neighbor nd a two room apt sounds so nice tbh and we love gav so !!!!!woo

 

 **momrius:** n most of our stuff is there anyway lmao

 

 **casette:** hey marius when’s the lease up

 

 **momrius:** in like two months

 

 **casette:** WOOOO

 

 **epipen:** WOOOO

 

 **montparnasshole:** ok when do you want me out

 

 **epipen:** tbh whenever like you can take the whole two months or you can take two hours w/e you want is cool w me!!!

 

 **montparnasshole:** we should do a bunch of roommate things before i move out

 

 **epipen:** i Agree

 

 **jehan solo:** aw

 

 **montparnasshole:** sh utu tt up

 

* * *

 

 

_**10:41pm** _

 

 **courfeyrocks:** guys

 

 **comb a hair:** no

 

 **brohorel:** no

 

 **enjolrad:** no

 

 **holly jolly:** no

 

 **epipen:** no

 

 **jehan solo:** no

 

 **courfeyrocks:** pl e ase

 

 **cheddar cheese:** did you just,,,,, forget that time we snuck gav and r onto the back of a semi and found them halfway to pittsburgh chugging sodas with pockets full of glowsticks and hair full of glitter

 

 **medioc(r)e:** good times

 

 **epipen:** YOU WHAT

 

 **gavroach:** CHETTA YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM

 

 **cheddar cheese:** SHIT

 

 **epipen:** COURFEYRAC YOU ARE  AD DEAD MAN

 

 **courfeyrocks:** THAT WAS ONE TIME

 

 **epipen:** DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULDVE HAPPENED IF SOMEONE FOUND THEM

 

 **epipen:** YOU ALL COULD HAVE BEEN ARRESTED

 

 **epipen:** HE COULDVE BEEN THROWN INTO THE SYSTEM

 

 **epipen:** I COULD BE STRIPPED OF MY GUARDIAN RIGHTS

 

 **courfeyrocks:** éponine,, it happened over a year ago it’s ok we got them no one was hurt

 

 **epipen:** YOU PUT A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD AND G R A N T A I R E ON A TRUKC ALONE

 

 **medioc(r)e:** i should be offended but tbh,

 

 **courfeyrocks:** NO,,,,,,,

 

 **epipen:** IM G ON NA

 

 **gavroach:** ép it’s fine im all good my knees work and i now know how to pick locks to the trailer part of semis

 

 **epipen:** ok im good im calm

 

 **epipen:** anyway do you remember when we stole a fu c king flamingo

 

 **courfeyrocks:** good times

 

 **enjolrad:** we got arrested

 

 **courfeyrocks:** hey it wasnt the first time

 

 **eagle one:** or the last apparently

 

 **courfeyrocks:** anyway this time it isnt anything wild i was just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out  >:(

 

 **comb a hair:** well i live with you so i have no choice

 

 **medioc(r)e:** count us in

 

 **cassette:** the three of us + gav are there

 

 **a big fan:** bahorel n i are going i guess

 

 **holly jolly:** ok x3

 

 **jehan solo:** sure for 2

 

 **courfeyrocks:** meet me outside the musain in ten!!

 

 **montparnasshole:** i am, nervous

 

 **epipen:** you have literally murdered a man

 

 **montparnasshole:** I DIDNT KILL HIM

 

 **epipen:** yeah ok

 

 **montparnasshole:** HES ALIVE

 

 **montparnasshole:** WE ARE FACEBOOK FRIENDS

 

 **montparnasshole:** I SENT HIM A NICE RECOVERY MESSAGE AND SOME FARMVILLE THINGS

 

 **holly jolly:** i


	2. planetariums and libraries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **gavroach:** I AM A CHILD I AM TOO YOUNG FOR A CRIMINAL RECORD
> 
>  **holly jolly:** GAV IF EVERYTHING ILLEGAL YOUVE DONE WAS ON RECORD YOU’D BE ONE OF AMERICA’S MOST WANTED
> 
>  **gavroach:** YOU STEAL ONE NECKLACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi how are you guys?? im good i guess it's nearly two in the morning and i started crying over enjoltaire so that explains the random soft moment
> 
> also !! the two -- marks a group chat jump and the bigger lines mark a time jump!!

**_11:20pm_ **

 

**courfeyrocks:** hey u guys im gonna be a few minutes late stay outside

 

**enjolrad:** why can’t we go in

 

**courfeyrocks:** bc we are robbing the musain

 

**comb a hair:** no

 

**courfeyrocks:** youre no fun >:(

 

**holly jolly:** we are not committing a felony at the one place that hasnt banned us

 

**courfeyrocks:**  is anyone else opposed

 

**epipen:** yes

 

**eagle one:** yes

 

**medioc(r)e:** yes

 

**montparnasshole:** literally everyone

 

**courfeyrocks:** the Slander

 

**enjolrad:** i

 

**courfeyrocks:** okok i gotta go i’ll be right there but literally dont go inside

 

**gavroach:** wh

 

**cheddar cheese:** COURF I CAN SEE YOU FROM HERE GO HOME

 

**courfeyrocks:** OUCH CHETTA I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

 

**cheddar cheese:** WE ARE WHEN YOU DONT HAVE A SUSPICIOUS LOOKING BAG IS IT MOVING

 

**a big fan:** oh yeah it’s fucking moving

 

**comb a hair:** we’re getting a divorce

 

**courfeyrocks:** anyway does anyone have the swear jar????

 

**brohorel:** you mean the bail money jar

 

**courfeyrocks:** that too

 

**enjolrad:** yes

 

**medioc(r)e:** i didnt even see you grab it??????

 

**enjolrad:** you underestimate me

 

**medioc(r)e:** i

 

**epipen:** anyway what’s in the bag courf

 

**courfeyrocks:** i mean ,,,,,,,,,, not a litter of kittens

 

**holly jolly:** oh my god

 

**courfeyrocks:** it isnt lmao

 

**courfeyrocks:** it’s one cat

 

**eagle one:** oh my g o d

 

**courfeyrocks:** it’s only in there so i can let it out and say the cat’s out of the bag

 

**comb a hair:** i

 

**montparnasshole:** what,, are we doing

 

**courfeyrocks:** zoo!!!

 

**jehan solo:** there are two (2) reasons we cant go to the zoo

 

**momrius:** one) it’s closed

 

**cassette:** b) we’re banned

 

**courfeyrocks:** by zoo i mean karaoke

 

**enjolrad:** tbh i’m in

 

* * *

 

**_1:48am_ **

 

**courfeyrocks:** WHO GOT CAUGHT????

 

**epipen:** JEHAN, R, CHETTA, COSETTE, MARIUS, BOSSUET, FEUILLY, AND I THINK THAT’S IT???

 

**cassette:** THE SLANDER

 

**epipen:** IM ABOUT TO GET TACKLED TO THE GROUND SEE YOU LATER

 

**courfeyrocks:** FERRE

 

**comb a hair:** WHAT

 

**courfeyrocks:** WHERE ARE YOU

 

**comb a hair:** NEAREST ALLEY

 

**courfeyrocks:** I RAN THE COMPLETE OTHER DIRECTION

 

**enjolrad:** I SEE YOU WAIT

 

**courfeyrocks:** HEY FERRE IM GONNA KISS E JUST SO THE COPS RE LIKE “HAHA KRAZY KIDS !” YOU STILL HAVE MY HEART

 

**enjolrad:** I DID NOT CONSENT TO THIS

 

**courfeyrocks:** OKAY YEAH BUT IT’S EITHER THAT OR WE GET ARRESTED

 

**enjolrad:** ME, A WILD MILLENNIAL

 

**cassette:** O H MY GOD

 

**comb a hair:** IF YOU GET ARRESTED IM DIVORCING

 

**courfeyrocks:** WE DIDNT

 

**enjolrad:** THE BAIL MONEY IS SAFE

 

**montparnasshole:** I DONT UNDERSTAND HOW KARAOKE TURNED INTO TRYING TO BREAK INTO THE PLANETARIUM

 

**gavroach:** I AM A CHILD I AM TOO YOUNG FOR A CRIMINAL RECORD

 

**holly jolly:** GAV IF EVERYTHING ILLEGAL YOUVE DONE WAS ON RECORD YOU’D BE ONE OF AMERICA’S MOST WANTED

 

**gavroach:** YOU STEAL ONE NECKLACE

 

**montparnasshole:** WERE YOU NOT THERE WHEN YOU PUT THE FLAMINGO IN THE BAG???? WAS THAT YOUR EVIL TWIN??????

 

**brohorel:** WHERE IS THE RENDEZ-VOUS

 

**courfeyrocks:** MUSAIN?

 

**cassette:** TOO FAR

 

**comb a hair:** IN THE PLANETARIUM

 

**enjolrad:** NO

 

**courfeyrocks:** NO

 

**cassette:** NO

 

**brohorel:** IM IN A LIBRARY

 

**cassette:** I SEE IT OMW

 

**comb a hair:** I’LL RUN TO COURF AND ENJ’S ALLEY AND WE’LL BE THERE SOON

 

**gavroach:** I’LL  BE THERE

 

**holly jolly:** GOT IT

 

**montparnasshole:** ROGER

 

**comb a hair:** now that everyone’s here we’re gonna go look at some,, books

 

**courfeyrocks:** haha yes Books i love a good story

 

**enjolrad:** use protection

 

**montparnasshole:** dont get pregnant

 

**comb a hair:** that's not ,, biologically possible for us

 

**gavroach:** i am a CHILD

 

**courfeyrocks:** WE’RE GETTING A BOOK

 

**gavroach:** i'm twelve not stupid

 

**brohorel:** you’re fourteen

 

**gavroach:** yeah but i love friends

 

**holly jolly:** i

 

**comb a hair:** WOAH

 

**courfeyrocks:** WO W

 

**cassette:** keep it to yourself

 

**comb a hair:** YOU GUYS THE MYTHOLOGY SECTION TAKES UO TWO AISLES WHO COULD FUCK WHEN THATS R IGH T GHERE

 

**courfeyrocks:** RT

 

**montparnasshole:** i hate this conversation

 

**enjolrad:** WHEREWEHERE W W HERE

 

**enjolrad:** I HEAD UOU IM ON MY WAY

 

**cassette:** ME TOO

 

**gavroach:** yeah ok me too

 

**montparnasshole:** if u can't beat em join em

 

**brohorel:** yeah ok

 

**holly jolly:** unbelieveable

 

**brohorel:** listen i know we’re all invested in mythology atm but you all should know i played one way or another while we were running from the cops

 

**cassette:** oh my god

 

**enjolrad:** yeah i know it was the one direction version

 

**brohorel:** LISTEN

 

**holly jolly:** dont knock one direction tf

 

**enjolrad:** NO ONE SAID I WAS

 

**brohorel:** anyway the library closes in 30 when are we bailing them out

 

**enjolrad:** they prob arent even at the station yet we havent g

 

**comb a hair:** ???

 

**cassette:** ?????

 

**enjolrad:** sorry that was r it’s time to Fuckin Go

 

**cassette:** WOO

 

**brohorel:** WOO

 

**montparnasshole:** WOO

 

**holly jolly:** DOUBLE WOO

 

* * *

 

**4:58am**

 

**medioc(r)e >> enjolrad**

 

**medioc(r)e:** enj

 

**medioc(r)e:** enjolras

 

**medioc(r)e:** i wish we still had a monarchy

 

**enjolrad:** you What

 

**medioc(r)e:** im just kidding i wrote you a song!!!!

 

**enjolrad:** aw what the fuck im gonna cry yo u fukvign

 

**medioc(r)e:** you’re on the phone with patria she’s upset she’s going off about something that you said ‘cause she doesn’t get your commitment to the well-being and liberty of the dead french people like i do

 

**enjolrad:** enough

 

**medioc(r)e:** i’m in my room it’s a typical tuesday night i think i’ve had about seventeen bud lights ‘cause there is but one certainty and that’s my full glass

 

**enjolrad:** please no

 

**medioc(r)e:** she’s a 700,000 square kilometre land mass i wear t-shirts she’s one of the most populous principalities in europe and i’m a human being dreaming of the day when you wake up and find that it’s not possible to have sex with a democratic ideal

 

**enjolrad:** im calling for a divorce lawyer

 

**medioc(r)e:** ok im done

 

**medioc(r)e:** hey did you really mean what you said yesterday

 

**enjolrad:** youre gonna have to be more specific

 

**medioc(r)e:** never mind actually just forget i said anything

 

**enjolrad:** oh!! the marriage thing??

 

**medioc(r)e:** kinda

 

**enjolrad:** i mean i plan on it?? like if it doesnt all work out i’ll be p fuckin sad tbh like i!! love you!!!!! so much!!!!! i want to get married to you one day!!!! how cool would that be!!!!! but not now obv we’re like twenty two we still have time to grow and change and idk about you but im gonna try so hard to work through all of it bc i Honestly cant imagine my life without you

 

**enjolrad:** i mean haha not for a bit how about the bee movie in seven different genres

 

**medioc(r)e:** fuCK you iim crying you ASSHOLE

 

**enjolrad:** taire oh my god no i love you s o much im gonna cry

 

\--

 

**courfeyrocks >> comb a hair**

 

**courfeyrocks:** should we check on them

 

**comb a hair:** i mean?? maybe??? theyre crying p loudly

 

**comb a hair:** ON SECOND THOUGHT LET’S GO GRAB SMTH FROM MCDONALDS

 

**courfeyrocks:** IM DOWN

\--

 

**courfeyrocks:** ENJ AND TAIRE ARE FUCKING WHO WANTS EITHER SOMETHING FROM MCDONALDS OR TO COME WITH

 

**gavroach:** I M COMING

 

**medioc(r)e:** so are we ;)))

 

**epipen:** HJDHKGS

 

**montparnasshole:** two things 1) im going 2) why do they have a two bedroom apt??

 

**gavroach:** one’s a spare for me/anyone else

 

**comb a hair:** that’s why there’s so many star wars posters

 

**gavroach:** no actually those are e’s

 

**cassette:** oh m y god

 

**gavroach:** it does explain the entire wardrobe full of my stuff

 

**enjolrad:** not that we dont love you all but Go Get Food

 

**cheddar cheese:** EW

 

**a big fan:** MY EARS

 

**momrius:** I CAN S E E IT

 

**cassette:** STOP VISUALIZING

 

**montparnasshole:** WHO JUST ST SCREAMED

 

**epipen:** THAT WAS YOU

 

**comb a hair:** GAV IS RUNINGING

 

**gavroach:** I NEVER WANT TO HEAR THAT AGAIN

 

**holly jolly:** WE’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU

 

**epipen:** YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE OTHER BEDROOM

 

**gavroach:** ACROSS THE HALL FROM THEM I DONT THINK SO

 

**montparnasshole:** i’ll buy you an ice cream??

 

**gavroach:** okay yeah

 

**medioc(r)e:** Get Out

 

 **eagle one:** YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i got the r song thing [here](http://dameferre.tumblr.com/post/64077693483/lalondes-youre-on-the-phone-with-patria-shes)
> 
> there's no update schedule sorry just me being a mess and trying to be funny every few days or so | n im on spring break atm so next week updates are most likely gonna be slower so ://


	3. daddy and father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brohorel: SO I WANT SOME SALT AND SAY “”DADDY CAN YOU PASS THE SALT””
> 
> jehan solo: NO OKGNF
> 
> brohorel: FEUILLY AND MY DAD //BOTH REACH FOR THE SALT//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i love this one but so much is going on lmao

**_2:17pm_ **

 

**a big fan:** UGYS

 

**brohorel:** ITS NOT THAT BAD

 

**cassette:** suddenly i don't want to know

 

**courfeyrocks:** suddenly same

 

**a big fan:** IM GOIGN TO DINNER WITH BAHOREL’S PARENTSTS TONIGHT

 

**eagle one:** that's,,,, what you're worried about????

 

**cheddar cheese:** dude you’ve been together for like, two years you'll be fine

 

**brohorel:** SEE

 

**a big fan:** IM NOT WORRIED ABOUT THEM IM WORRIED ABOUT YOU

 

**a big fan:** also them bc i'm not rlly sure how to Have Parents

 

**cassette:** HONEY

 

**brohorel:** BABE

 

**courfeyrocks:** FEUILLY

 

**a big fan:** IT ISNT A BIG DEAL

 

**holly jolly:** IT IS

 

**brohorel:** WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME I WOULDNT HAVE OFFERED I WOULDVE TURNED THEM DOWN

 

**a big fan:** i wanna go im just !!!!

 

**brohorel:** we gotta go soon i'm sorry it's a few hour drive n we wanna get there early ://

 

**a big fan:** !!!i'll be fine

 

**comb a hair:** bye!!! good luck!!!

 

**enjolrad:** see you when you get back!!!!

 

**epipen:** bye!!!!!!!

 

**eagle one:** hope it all goes well!!!

 

* * *

 

**_7:42pm_ **

 

**a big fan:** I HATE BAHOREL

 

**a big fan:** WE ARE BREAKING UP

 

**medioc(r)e:** WHAT HAPPENED

 

**a big fan:** DINNER WAS GOIGN GREAT RIGHT

 

**momrius:** RIGHT

 

**a big fan:** BAHORELYOU TELL IT BC IM DIGGING MY OWN GRAVE

 

**brohorel:** IM C RUIGN OJ MYGOD

 

**brohorel:** SO I WANT SOME SALT AND SAY “”DADDY CAN YOU PASS THE SALT””

 

**jehan solo:** NO OKGNF

 

**brohorel:** FEUILLY AND MY DAD //BOTH REACH FOR THE SALT//

 

**gavroach:** I AM A CHILD

 

**enjolrad:** OH MY GOD

 

**brohorel:** MY DAD SITS THERE MORTIFIED

 

**brohorel:** FEUILLY STARTS CRYING

 

**brohorel:** MY MOM CHOKES ON HER WINE AND SHE IS S T I L L LAUGHING

 

**brohorel:** IM WHEEZIFN

 

**a big fan:** OVERALL A MESS

 

**montparnasshole:** HOLY SHIT

 

**cheddar cheese:** IM FRAMINGTHIS CONVERSATION

 

**cassette:** ITS MY BACKGROUND

 

**a big fan:** THE S L A N D E R

* * *

 

 

**_9:04pm_ **

 

**cassette:** i just really want a cheeseburger

 

**cassette:** like a good one

 

**cassette:** nutworthy, if you will

 

**jehan solo:** tbh same

 

**eagle one:** count me in

 

**cheddar cheese:** as if you're going without me

 

**enjolrad:** johnny rockets??

 

**gavroach:** sure

 

**courfeyrocks:** you guys no we cant ask for a table for fifteen just walking in you know how much people hate that

 

**cassette:** im getting a fuckin g cheeseburger

 

**momrius:** three five people tables that are close to each other??

 

**brohorel:** four person tables w some extra chairs pulled up???

 

**courfeyrocks:** i

 

**courfeyrocks:** yeah ok

 

**montparnasshole:** make it fourteen

 

**epipen:** thirteen

 

**cassette:** ép you arent coming :((

 

**epipen:** sorry love !! im doing roommate stuff w parnasse before he moves out

 

**momrius:** want us to get you smth to go??

 

**epipen:** no that’s ok we’re going to some fancy place and he’s gonna fake propose so we can get a free dessert

 

**cassette:** nice

 

**jehan solo:** have fun!!

 

**epipen:** i’ll try to save some for you!!!

 

**jehan solo:** éponine you’re too kind

 

**epipen:** i was talking to me signifs but yeah i guess you too

 

**jehan solo:** :DD

 

**epipen:** yeah yeah

 

**jehan solo:** DD:

 

**epipen:** :-)

 

**jehan solo:** :DDDDD

 

**enjolrad:** anyway

 

**jehan solo:** é i’ll get u a milkshake

 

**epipen:** godspeed

* * *

 

**_11:16pm_ **

 

**medioc(r)e:** fuck

 

**epipen:** rt

 

**medioc(r)e:** i ate my entire weight and then had a milkshake

 

**epipen:** i ate my entire weight in fancy steak and then had that free dessert

 

**montparnasshole:** i told you not to eat the entire fuckin cow ponine

 

**epipen:** you cant tell me what to do

 

**montparnasshole:** you are literally sitting on the bathroom floor

 

**epipen:** yeah well what are you doing in the living room when you Could Be holding my hair

 

**montparnasshole:** fair point omw

 

**epipen:** love u my best friend

 

**montparnasshole:** yeah ok

 

* * *

**_3:21am_ **

 

**enjolrad:** MY EYES

 

**medioc(r)e:** MY EARS

 

**enjolrad:** MY INNOCENCE IS GO N E

 

**courfeyrocks:** like it was ever there in the first place

 

**enjolrad:** I

 

**eagle one:** WHAT HAPPENED

 

**enjolrad:** COURF AND FERRE WERE GOI N G AT IT IN MY HALLAWY

 

**holly jolly:** are you ki ddin g i woke up at this hour for That

 

**holly jolly:** i walked in on them bc i was looking for a textbook once,, theyre soft ?? yall are the Freaks

 

**brohorel:** tbh tru yall are fuckin wild

 

**medioc(r)e:** LISTNE

 

**medioc(r)e:** AND THEY ARE N T SFOT

 

**enjolrad:** MY BEST FRIENDS

 

**enjolrad:** HAV I N G SEX

 

**enjolrad:** AGAINST THE WALL IN MY OWN FUCKING APARENTMEMT

 

**enjolrad:** IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN HOME

 

**comb a hair:** I LIVE HERE TOO?????

 

**enjolrad:** SHUT UP A SCEOND

 

**medioc(r)e:** BOTH OVER TEXT AND IRL COURFEYRAC

 

**courfeyrocks:** i

 

**comb a hair:** IT WASNT THAT BAD

 

**courfeyrocks:** RT

 

**enjolrad:** im gonna need a therapist

 

**enjolrad:** and hard drugs

 

**epipen:** done and done

 

**enjolrad:** IM KIDDING

 

**epipen:** and both are cancelled

 

**medioc(r)e:** it rlly wasnt that bad angel,,

 

**enjolrad:** ok listen ive known them since we were like six it’s That Bad for me smh we need a new wall

 

**comb a hair:** we are renting this apartment

 

**enjolrad:** HWY AER YOU STILIL FUKCNIG WE ARE RI GH THERRE

 

**courfeyrocks:** we are Nnnn nto

 

**montparnasshole:** yall i am looking for apartments shut the fuck up

 

**jehan solo:** i thought you were staying with me :((

 

**montparnasshole:** i am!!! im looking for a friend !

 

**jehan solo:** !!

 

**a big fan:** woah parnasse you’re moving out of ép’s??

 

**cheddar cheese:** the iconic duo??

 

**cassette:** it’s bc we’re moving in !! it was their idea tho we didnt just   Ask

 

**momrius:** we’re turning parnasse’s room into a Main gav room

 

**gavroach:** you don’t have to omg i dont wanna bother you guys!!!!!

 

**epipen:** you shut ur fukc im your Legal Guardian and Older Sister i love you so much ok

 

**gavroach:** i mean if ur cool w it,,,

 

**epipen:** are you hearing urself rn

 

**gavroach:** we are texting

 

**epipen:** no reason to get technical

 

**montparnasshole:** more like technological

 

**epipen:** ur out of here

 

**gavroach:** shut your fuck

 

**montparnasshole:** that’s no way to talk to your father smh

 

**jehan solo:** ;)))))))))

 

**enjolrad:** NO

 

**gavroach:** NO

 

**epipen:** NO

 

**\--**

 

**gavroach >> epipen**

 

**gavroach:** hey

 

**epipen:** you ok??

 

**gavroach:** yeah it’s just

 

**gavroach:** idk as much as i love you three and as cool as having a real room would be,, i like staying with everyone?? is that weird idk prob but like all fourteen of you are so cool and so nice and so important to me i just???? love you all???? so much???????

 

**epipen:** 1) im crying 2) omg gav i dont mind!!! i get it actually!!!! that’s why like half of our friends do the same thing like living together doesnt mean anything tbh like we All live together

 

**gavroach:** i’ve noticed and thanks i love you !

 

**epipen:** love you too !! and we mostly have the room for you to put your non moveable stuff in lmao bc it’s Everywhere and you’ll have a bed and you can put posters up and a corkboard n have your pals over idk im just excited to actually live with you

 

**gavroach:** that’s so soft shut up

 

**epipen:** where are you tonight??

 

**gavroach:** jehan’s

 

**epipen:** cool ok

 

**epipen:** see you tomorrow for our weekly sibling coffee date??

 

**gavroach:** wouldn’t miss it

 

**epipen:** gnight kiddo love you !

 

**gavroach:** love you too !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy what's good it's ur fav bitch what's goin on in ur life?? my best bud is making me a kpoppie so that's Cool,,, idk when the next chapter's gonna be but oh well


	4. parent teacher night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **gavroach:** the multiple of child is children
> 
>  **gavroach:** oh it’s like mans
> 
>  **gavroach:** a meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! im so sorry this took so long idk What happened there but !im back i guess anyway this is just a filler so it's rlly short n im rlly sorry u guys deserve better but i just finished a Quick Plot so here u go the shortest chapter ever

**_9:12am_ **

 

**gavroach:** guys!!!!! it’s parent teacher night tonight and i need someone to act like a parent

 

**epipen:** considering i’m your legal guardian sure im there

 

**cassette:** and considering marius and i are dating your legal guardian we’ll also be there

 

**medioc(r)e:** we wouldnt miss it !!

 

**enjolrad:** !!!

 

**brohorel:** as if we wouldn’t go

 

**a big fan:** rt

 

**montparnasshole:** do u Really think i wouldnt go

 

**jehan solo:** im goin too

 

**cheddar cheese:** we’re all going

 

**eagle one:** rt

 

**holly jolly:** !!!!

 

**courfeyrocks:** what time??

 

**gavroach:** u guys omg

 

**gavroach:** there’s only gonna be like two adult seats per teacher u know that right

 

**comb a hair:** What Time

 

**gavroach:** ??seven

 

**epipen:** ok we’ll all go and get dinner after to celebrate our childs

 

**gavroach:** the multiple of child is children

 

**gavroach:** oh it’s like mans

 

**gavroach:** a meme

 

**gavroach:** got it

 

* * *

**_6:48pm_ **

 

**epipen:** who gets the chairs

 

**enjolrad:** u obv get one and we just rotate the second one??

 

**epipen:** there are five teachers

 

**enjolrad:** so the other chair snatchers are parnasse, r, bahorel, jehan, and courf?? in any order??

 

**epipen:** sounds good to me

 

**epipen:** any objections??

 

**holly jolly:** nope

 

**parnasse:** what subject do u guys wanna sit in The Chair at im snatching science

 

**jehan solo:** english

 

**brohorel:** social studies

 

**courfeyrocks:** spanish

 

**medioc(r)e:** i cant believe im stuck w math

 

**cheddar cheese:** IT’S TIME

 

**epipen:** GAV LEAD THE WAY

 

* * *

 

**_7:24pm_ **

 

**momrius:** “”WHICH ONES OF YOU ARE THE PARENTS””

 

**epipen:** HER FACE WHEN WE SAID NONE

 

**brohorel:** HAS SHE EVER HEARD OF A SUPPORT SYSTEM SMH

 

**gavroach:** THAT WAS MY HOMEROOM TEACHER I TALK ABT YOU GUYS ALL THE TIME I LITERALLY TOLD HER ALL FOURTEEN OF YOU WOULD BE COMING I DONT KNWO WH Y SHE

 

**medioc(r)e:** OH MY GOD

 

**cheddar cheese:** WHO KNEW SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHERS COULD BE SO BITCHY

 

**gavroach:** RIGHT

 

**courfeyrocks:** SHE STILL LOVED U THO WHAT AN ICON

 

* * *

 

**montparnasshole:** aw she was nice

 

**enjolrad:** ikr like science teachers are hit or miss n she’s a Hit

 

**epipen:** gav all two of ur teachers love you so far and think it’s my fault do they Know who i am

 

**gavroach:** it,,, is because of you

 

**epipen:** WE’RE ATLKING ABOUT THIS LATER WE GOTTA GET TO MATH

 

* * *

 

**medioc(r)e:** he was nice

 

**gavroach:** he’s a shit teacher

 

**enjolrad:** gav you have an a in his class

 

**gavroach:** enj you of all people should understand that

 

**comb a hair:** rt

 

**courfeyrocks:** rt

 

**enjolrad:** ok listen

 

**epipen:** gav im So proud of you!!!!!!

 

**jehan solo:** to english!!!!

 

* * *

 

**jehan solo:** GAV

 

**gavroach:** NO

 

**montparnasshole:** POETRY

 

**gavroach:** HAHA WO W LOOK AT THE TIME WE GOTTA GET TO SPANISH!

 

**jehan solo:** I’LL BE THERE IN A SEC DON T START WITHOUT ME I GOTTA STOP CRYING

 

**epipen:** JEHAN AWO MGMMG

 

**gavroach:** J EHAN

 

**jehan solo:** GAV IF YOU DONT GETE HERE AND HUG ME RI G HT TF NOW

 

**gavroach:** COMIG N

 

**courfeyrocks:** ok yall this is cute but we rlly gotta get to spanish

 

* * *

 

**courfeyrocks:** GAV IDKSJ SHE SAID YOU’RE HER FA VORITE !!!

 

**gavroach:** IT’S BC OF YOU

 

**courfeyrocks:** SHE JUST MET ME

 

**gavroach:** YEA H BUT YOU HELP ME W ALL MY SPANISH AND TEACH ME THINGS AND I DO RLLY WELL SO SHE LOVES ME

 

**courfeyrocks:** SHUTHTUUT UP IT S ALSO BC OF YOU YOURE SUCH A GOOD KID IM SO PROUD OF YOU

 

**enjolrad:** RT

 

**epipen:** RT

 

**cassette:** RT

 

**holly jolly:** RT

 

**cheddar cheese:** RT

 

**gavroach:** SHSUT UP IT’S TIME OT GO

 

**eagle one:** dinner!!!!!!

 

**momrius:** where are we going??

 

**courfeyrocks:** ITALIAN???

 

**gavroach:** YES

 

**epipen:** IM SO READY TO EAT MY WEIGHT IN SPAGHETTI

 

**cassette:** ÉPONINE NO

**epipen:** ÉPONINE YES

 

* * *

**_10:21pm_ **

 

**epipen:** éponine no

 

**cassette:** i told u not to eat all that spaghetti

 

**epipen:** IT WASNT THAT MUCH

 

**gavroach:** YOU HAD FIVE PLATES OF JUST FUC N GK SPAGHETTI

 

**epipen:** THAT WASNT THAT MUCH

 

**enjolrad:** ONE PLATE SERVES A FAMILY OF FOUR

 

**montparnasshole:** YOU ATE LIKE 84 BREADSTICKS AND THE GARLIC BREAD THAT CAME W EVERY BOWL

 

**epipen:** I DONT NEED THIS

 

* * *

**_3:59am_ **

 

**enjolrad:** hey

 

**comb a hair:** no

 

**enjolrad:** fine does anyone else want to get ice cream

 

**brohorel:** it’s nearly four in the morning

 

**enjolrad:** ???and

 

**brohorel:** lemme grab my wallet

 

**comb a hair:** oh my god

 

**courfeyrocks:** where are we meeting

 

**enjolrad:** tbh mcdonalds

 

**courfeyrocks:** omw

 

**brohorel:** rt

 

**medioc(r)e:** will u bring me back smth

 

**enjolrad:** ofc love

 

**medioc(r)e:** <33333

 

**enjolrad:** <33333333

 

**a big fan:** im gonna vomit

 

**enjolrad:** smh ur the one w the daddy kink

 

**a big fan:** SO ARE YOU

 

**enjolrad:** I-

 

**gavroach:** pl eas e e im a childl i dont need rhis

 

**epipen:** i cant believe u guys would scar my brother like this

 

**enjolrad:** /I/

 

**brohorel:** let’s just, get ice cream

 

**courfeyrocks:** rt

 

**enjolrad:** one of these days im gonna tell u all exactly what r and i saw in my own goddamn hallway but today is not that day

 

**medioc(r)e:** he just started crying on the floor i cant believe c squared broke him

 

**cheddar cheese:** oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow fuckin short am i right,, anyway im a fuckign kpoppie now i hate my friends they did this anyway x2 listen to day6!!!! they deserve so much theyre so oo o good and message me if you want!!! im on [twitter](twitter.com/LEADERLlNES) most of the time so dm me!! come say hi!! tell me to write!!! give me kpop groups to listen to!!! be my friend!!!! yell at me to update!!!! w/e!!!


	5. sorry :(

so hey,,,,,,, i'm Abandoning this as much as i love it n it makes me . so sad bc i had So many ideas!! i had so many posts bookmarked so i could somehow add them in here and i just !!!!! im really really sorry im just not feelin it anymore ?? im not a les mis stannie anymore even tho i am Down to talk about it anytime and not to promo myself like this but u can message me whenever on [twitter](twitter.com/jigyuhao) n we can talk about bottom enjolras or how cool eponine is anytime !! im Full Kpoppie n i dont have the inspo to write this anymore n im sososososososososos oo sorry bc i know a lot of you guys love it n i just,, idk i've never said i was stopping smth before i just delete it normally but i feel like u guys deserve an explanation but Anyway im getting into Real Writing again and it's pretty alright from what my friends say and it's all svt(i have a texting fic for them! that's cool!) lmao but u can read it if u want i guess it's all posted !! ok bye i love you all thank u so much for everything i read All my comments n you guys are so sweet im just terrible at replying but anyway sorry again,, love youuu - jasey


End file.
